1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module utilized for driving a print head maintenance station, and more particularly, to a driving module for driving a print head maintenance station according to only a signal power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In part because of the high printing quality and the reasonable price to the consumer, ink jet printers have become one of the most popular pieces of print equipment in the market. In order to continue to conform to the high quality performance expectations of the users, the common ink jet printer usually includes a print head maintenance station to clean and maintain the print head. The print head maintenance therefore prevents from the ink from being clogged in the print head and makes sure the print head can be operated correctly with high quality.
Generally, the main components of the print head maintenance station are a wiper and a capper. The primary function of the wiper is utilized to scrape the ink residue from the print head while the primary function of the capper is utilized for covering the print head, when the print head moves back to its original position, to prevent the ink residue dry on the print head from clogging the nozzle of the print head. Normally, during the print process, the print head maintenance station will utilize the wiper and the capper move respectively to the print head to achieve the purpose of clean and maintenance of the print head. In the conventional print head maintenance station, the power sources (e.g., a motor) of the wiper and capper are separated. That is, when the conventional print head maintenance station performs the operation of cleaning the print head, two motors are needed to drive the wiper and the capper respectively. Moreover, the print head maintenance station further includes other components, such as the scraper and the pump, therefore the print head maintenance station needs more power sources (e.g., more motors) to drive all of the components. This manner not only increases the design cost of the ink jet printer and the power consumption, but also causes the waste of valuable space because of the need for these additional motors. That is, the ink jet printer in the prior art does not conform to the trend of space minimization, high efficiency, and low cost that is in high demand by today's modern society.